Wireless communication is a growing means for accessing a network and provides certain advantages over wired communications for accessing networks. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
With the growth in wireless networks, new and advanced applications have been introduced for use on wireless devices. Through these advances with wireless devices, wireless communication networks need to adapt to the ever growing demand for wireless resources. For example, many wireless devices now allow for the use of high-bandwidth applications such as video streaming, file sharing, and voice over IP services just to name a few. As these new applications become more prevalent, wireless network operators and manufacturers must be prepared to handle the demands that are being placed on their resources.